On ira loin tous les deux
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Quand je le vis partir, pratiquement en courant, je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur. C'était arrivé, même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer du temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si triste, ça devait bien arriver un jour. 'Je suis désolé Lucy, vraiment. J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction…'


_Hello hello !_

_Bon, je me tente dans le Fairy tail pour la première fois, j'espère que ça ira :)_

_En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire avec ses personnages là, ça change de ce que je fais d'habitude._

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Et bien sûr, tout est à Hiro Mashima =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Des fois, c'était vraiment dure de faire comme si de rien était. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rire à longueur de temps. J'en avais marre de ma bagarrer sans cesse. Même cracher du feu me lassait. J'étais à bout. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je mentais, que je me cachais.

« Hey, Natsu ! Viens voir ! me cria Lucy assise plusieurs tables plus loin. »

J'affichais mon plus beau sourire et m'approchait d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

‒ T'en penses quoi ? »

Elle me montra un ordre de mission, puis elle enchaina.

« Je sais, ça paye pas beaucoup et ça à pas l'air très compliqué, mais bon, j'aimerai bien faire quelque chose de simple pour une fois, tu vois…

‒ Pas de problèmes Lucy, comme tu veux. Après tout, y a que toi qui a un appartement à payer. »

Je souris fier de ma bonne blague et elle fut dupe. Elle me fit un immense sourire qui me serra le cœur, comment pouvais-je continuer à lui mentir alors qu'elle me faisait totalement confiance ?

« J'en parle aux autres ou c'est assez simple pour deux… trois ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant Happy. »

C'était ma chance, soit j'en profitais, soit je continuais de mentir. Je n'eus pas le choix : Erza et Grey apparurent.

« Alors, alors, on a trouvé une mission Lucy ? s'exclama Grey.

‒ Euh oui. C'est pas très compliqué, mais si vous voulez vous pouvez venir. »

Erza lui lança un regard noir, bien sûr qu'ils allaient venir, non mais ! On était une équipe après tout, on faisait tout ensemble.

« Natsu, ça va ? »

Lucy me regardait avec un air si gentil, si inquiet… je me forçai à lui sourire.

« Oui, oui, t'inquiètes pas, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

‒ Natsu ? Réfléchir ? On aura tout vu ! »

Pour ne pas paraître suspect, je me devais de répondre à la remarque de Grey, alors, même si le cœur n'y était pas, on se lança dans une joute, d'abord verbale, mais qui devint vite physique.

Malgré la bagarre je remarquai tout de même le regard que Lucy me lançait. Il fallait que je fasse plus attention à ma conduite, elle commençait à avoir des doutes.

Le soir, comme à mon habitude, j'accompagnai Lucy jusqu'à chez elle. Elle me proposait toujours d'entrer quelques instants, même si à chaque fois elle finissait par nous mettre dehors avec Happy. Ce soir-là pourtant, je refusai son invitation. Cette journée m'avait plus qu'épuisé et je ne me sentais plus la force de jouer la comédie devant elle.

« T'es sûr ? J'avais acheté des bonbons… »

Happy me suppliait du regard mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester.

« Non, désolé Lucy, vous avez qu'à les manger ensemble, gardez m'en juste quelques uns pour une prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

Et je partis aussi vite que je le pus.

**o O o**

Quand je le vis partir, pratiquement en courant, je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur. C'était arrivé, même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer du temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si triste, ça devait bien arriver un jour. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je le montre à Happy. Ce-dernier regardait d'ailleurs l'endroit où s'était tenu Natsu quelques instants plus tôt comme s'il venait de perdre quelqu'un lui aussi.

« Dis Lucy, tu crois que Natsu s'est trouvé un nouvel exceed avec qui passer du temps ? me demanda-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

‒ Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas Happy, personne ne peut te remplacer, d'accord ? Il s'est peut-être juste trouvé une amoureuse et il attend quelques temps pour nous le dire.

‒ Tu crois ? »

Il me regardait avec tant d'espoir que, même si j'espérais fortement le contraire, je lui répondis que oui, j'en étais même sûre.

On partit ensuite manger ces fameux bonbons. Je regardais Happy les engloutir goulument les uns après les autres et mon esprit dériva vers Natsu. Qui était cette fameuse personne qu'il était partit rejoindre ?

C'était méchant de penser cela, mais j'espérai que leur histoire ne durerait pas trop longtemps, je n'avais envie de partager Natsu avec personne, c'était mon ami. J'avais besoin de lui, et je savais que lui aussi avait besoin de moi. C'était comme ça, c'était tout.

« Dis Lucy, dit Happy, me faisant ainsi sortir de mes pensées, tu crois qu'elle est jolie ?

‒ Qui ça ?

‒ L'amoureuse de Natsu.

‒ Je sais pas Happy, sûrement.

‒ J'espère qu'elle est au moins aussi belle que toi, parce que sinon ça sert à rien qu'il soit avec elle… »

C'était la première fois qu'il me disait quelque chose d'aussi gentil et je ne pu m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras. Très fort. J'en avais besoin. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, comme s'il avait senti ma détresse. Ensuite, comme à mon habitude, je le mis à la porte pour pouvoir prendre un bain.

Je pu enfin me détendre et de nouveau mes pensées se dirigèrent vers lui et, sans que je sache pourquoi, mes larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne puisse en tarir le flot. C'était comme si je venais de perdre un trésor auquel je tenais énormément, comme si je me doutais que si cela continuait, je ne le récupèrerais jamais.

Soudain, on frappa à ma fenêtre. D'habitude, je la laissais toujours ouverte au cas où Natsu voire même Happy voudrait entrer dans mon appartement, mais, ce soir-là, j'avais préféré la fermer puisque Natsu était occupé ailleurs.

Je me dépêchai de mettre une serviette autour de moi et de sécher mes larmes, puis, j'ouvris ma fenêtre.

**o O o**

« Hey Natsu ! me cria-t-elle en me faisant un immense sourire. Je te manquais déjà ? »

Je cru entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix, mais j'avais sans doute mal interprété. Sans Happy, je fus forcé d'escalader le mur. Elle m'attendait. Elle était encore légèrement mouillée et sa serviette laissait percevoir bien plus de chose que je ne devrais en voir.

Elle avait les yeux rouges.

« Bah alors Lucy, tu t'es mis du shampoing dans les yeux ?

‒ Hein ? Oh oui, oui, du shampoing, c'est ça. »

Elle ne disait rien, elle qui d'habitude parlait beaucoup. Elle s'en était finalement rendu compte. J'aurai du lui dire cet après-midi ! Il était trop tard maintenant pour continuer à le lui cacher, autant se lancer.

« Je suis désolé Lucy, vraiment. J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction…

‒ Oh non, t'inquiètes pas, t'as le droit, c'est tout à fait normal à ton âge tu sais. »

Elle n'était finalement pas fâchée, quel soulagement. Je décidai donc de continuer sur ma lancé, avant que je ne perde tout mon courage.

« Tu sais, c'est pas ma faute. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour l'éviter. Au début je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Et puis, petit à petit, je n'ai plus réussi à faire comme si de rien était, et pourtant j'ai essayé. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

**o O o**

« Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

En plus de m'arracher le cœur en avouant qu'il en avait trouvé une autre, il me l'arrachait une seconde fois en se rendant compte du mal que cela me faisait et en s'en excusant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il est pitié de moi.

« Je ne voudrais pas que notre relation change pour autant, Lucy, hein, je ne t'oblige à rien tu sais. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courent parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que je trainais ce secret, et que tu es en droit de le savoir. Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, ça va mieux. On peut même faire comme si tu ne le savais pas si tu préfères… »

Je luttais pour retenir mes larmes. Il fallait que je le mette d'urgence à la porte avant qu'il ne se rende compte de mon désarroi.

« C'est bon, on pourra en reparler à un autre moment ? Je suis un peu fatiguée là… »

**o O o**

Elle me mit à la porte mais je ne m'en offusquai pas. J'aurais peut-être dû insisté davantage pour continuer de parler, mais bon, elle avait l'air bien triste d'apprendre ma nouvelle, ça faisait mal de voir cette réaction. Je savais bien qu'elle n'allait pas me sauter dans les bras, mais tout de même, qu'elle ait les larmes aux yeux… La répugnais-je à ce point ? J'aurais peut-être dû mieux lui expliquer, ou au moins lui dire avant qu'elle ne le découvre, elle l'aurait peut-être mieux pris. Maintenant c'était trop tard. J'espérais juste qu'on pourrait rester comme avant, qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Au moins maintenant je n'aurais plus à me cacher, j'allais pouvoir recommencer à vivre sans faire semblant.

**o O o**

Heureusement qu'Erza et Grey nous accompagnaient aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais si j'avais été seule avec Natsu, obligée de faire semblant d'être heureuse pour lui pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que ces derniers-jours. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il était plutôt maussade. Son secret avait vraiment dû lui peser sur la conscience.

« Ca va Lucy ? me demanda Grey. T'as l'air bizarre. »

Je sentis le regard de Natsu sur moi.

« Euh oui, ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

‒ Si tu le dis. »

Grey passa ensuite à autre chose, Natsu fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais Erza se rapprocha de moi.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as les yeux rouges. Tu fais peut-être une allergie ?

‒ Oh non, je me suis juste mis du shampoing dans l'œil ce matin, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

A mon plus grand étonnement, la célèbre Titania me crut, elle enchaîna même sur une se ses propres anecdote avec du shampoing dans les yeux. Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite.

« … et là on frappa à ma porte… dans l'œil ! … voyais rien du tout… remarquais même pas… oublié serviette… le maître à la porte… peux te dire… raclée… ! »

Je compris qu'elle avait fini et hochai la tête en souriant, ce qui sembla lui suffire.

**o O o**

Mon annonce avait vraiment dû la traumatiser, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je voyais bien qu'elle évitait de me regarder. Mais qu'est-ce-que je pouvais y faire ? Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute ! Elle devait bien savoir qu'on ne contrôlait pas ces choses là ! Elle avait bien dû être amoureuse au moins une fois dans sa vie elle aussi. Elle aurait franchement pu faire un effort pour me faciliter la vie… elle commençait à me manquer.

J'aperçu enfin Happy qui volait vers nous.

« Ah bah quand même ! lui lança Grey.

‒ Désolé. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était en retard, je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée.

« Natsu, pourquoi t'es pas rentrée hier soir ? Je t'ai attendu… »

C'était donc ça, il s'était inquiété pour moi. J'aurais dû lui en parler, mais à lui non plus je n'avais pas su lui dire.

« J'avais des choses à faire.

‒ D'accord. »

Il semblait tellement triste mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

**o O o**

Je fis signe à Happy pour qu'il s'approche de moi.

« Bonne nouvelle Happy, lui chuchotai-je, j'avais raison, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour toi, il t'aime bien trop pour te remplacer. »

Je n'ajoutais pas ce qui me trottait dans la tête : '' Pas comme moi ''. Cela lui aurait parut quelque peu étrange, déjà qu'à moi ça me faisait bizarre.

D'un coup, Happy sembla récupérer tout son panache et, avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, il s'envola et commença à crier à tue-tête : « Natsu à une amoureuse, Natsu à une amoureuse ! »

Ce-dernier, d'ailleurs, me regarda, il avait l'air peiné, mais je n'avais jamais voulu qu'Happy le cri sur tous les toits ! Mais bon, au moins comme ça tout le monde serait au courent et il serait débarrassé pendant un temps avec ce secret. Bien sûr, il allait sans doute devoir supporter quelques moqueries de la part de nos camarades, mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que quelques moqueries à supporter quand on était amoureux ? Au moins lui n'aurait pas à supporter de voir la personne qu'il aime dans les bras d'une autre… Ce n'est qu'un exemple de ce qu'il n'aura pas à supporter bien sûr, il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement.

**o O o**

Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle l'ait dis à Happy. Certes, je n'avais jamais précisé que c'était un secret, mais tout de même… et puis c'était plutôt à moi de le lui annoncer. Mais au moins maintenant il avait l'air plus heureux, comme s'il n'attendait que ça de moi, que je tombe amoureux. Que ce ne soit pas réciproque ne semblait pas vraiment le préoccuper. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'aurais sûrement réagis de la même façon à sa place.

Je vis qu'Erza me regardait fixement. Oh, oh… Je ferai mieux de m'éloigner discrètement si je ne voulais pas subir son courroux…

« Qui c'est ? Je veux un nom, tout de suite.

‒ De qui ?

‒ Oh non Natsu, ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi. »

Je ne comprenais pas, il ne voyait donc pas que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler ? Mais non, il fallait bien sûr qu'il remue sans cesse le couteau dans la plaie. Ah je vous jure, ces amis là, il fallait se les farcir.

« Je ne le répèterai plus Natsu, comment elle s'appelle, ton amoureuse ? »

Il me regardait tous fixement, attendant une réponse. Même Lucy avait le même air qu'eux. Peut-être testait-elle mon courage ? Bizarrement pour une fois je n'en avais pas trop.

**o O o**

Ca y était, il allait bientôt dire le nom qui me briserait le cœur. J'étais à la fois pressée de l'entendre et en même temps cela me terrifiait. Je sentis la main d'Erza se glisser dans la mienne et serrer fort, elle devait ressentir la même chose que moi, c'était dure de laisser partir un ami au cou d'une autre, qui plus est une inconnue.

**o O o**

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Déjà, rien que le fait que Natsu me cherche moins la bagarre aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais les yeux rouges de Lucy tout à l'heure… J'étais vraiment une amie pitoyable, je ne méritais même pas ce titre. J'avais toujours pensé que ces deux là finiraient ensembles, mais que Natsu trouve quelqu'un d'autre… ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. A côté de moi, Lucy était de nouveau au bord des larmes et je serrai plus fort sa main. Natsu avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, et, même si c'était un pâle lot de consommation, moi j'étais toujours là et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Natsu ne répondait rien, il regardait fixement Lucy. Peut-être attendait-il un signe de sa part qui lui permettrait de dévoiler son nom…

o O o

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, par ma faute. Encore. Je me dégoûtais. Je ne voulais pas la rendre triste. Si j'avais su que ça finirait comme ça j'aurais tout fait pour trouver un mensonge plausible. Mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus reculer. Ca me faisait mal au cœur de perdre une si bonne amie à cause de ça, mais je ferais mieux de me tenir loin d'elle pendant un certain temps, au moins le temps qu'elle se fasse à cette idée. Même si ça me sera très difficile, j'essaierai de tenir pour elle.

Maintenant, la question était surtout de savoir si je devais mettre les autres au courant, ou s'il valait mieux que je me taise.

**o O o**

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. J'étais pourtant sûr que Natsu était amoureux de Lucy et voilà qu'il avait une petite amie ? Pourtant habituellement j'avais une bonne intuition pour ces choses là. C'était étrange. A la tête que faisait Lucy, je voyais bien que Natsu ne devrait pas aller voir ailleurs, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, ça ne se faisait pas et Lucy pourrait mal le prendre. Mais en même temps ça les forcerait à s'expliquer et peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte d'un amour naissant. Parler ? Me taire ? C'était bien difficile à dire, j'hésitais franchement, mais peut-être valait-il mieux que ces choses là se règlent d'elles-mêmes, sans aide extérieure. En tout cas, la mission semblait bien compromise.

**o O o**

« Est-ce-que c'est une mage Natsu ? lui demanda Erza.

‒ Oui.

‒ Puissante ?

‒ Oui, en tout cas bien plus qu'il n'y parait. »

Déjà qu'il était amoureuse d'une fille, il fallait en plus que ce soit une mage puissante… C'était perdu d'avance, jamais il ne nous reviendrait, jamais il ne me reviendrait. Peut-être qu'Erza avait encore une petite chance de rester à ses côtés, mais moi je ne pourrais jamais être à la hauteur d'une mage puissante.

Je sentais qu'il me regardait. Peut-être attendait-il que je lui pose une question ? Je m'en sentais bien incapable, c'était triste à dire.

**o O o**

Je n'en pouvais plus de leurs questions et de leur regard inquisiteur. J'allais craquer, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Mais je ne voulais pas leur dire si Lucy n'était pas d'accord. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre encore plus.

« Bon Natsu, dit nous qui c'est qu'on en soit débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute, me dit calmement Grey avec un regard perçant que je soutins quelques que secondes, puis je craquai.

‒ Lucy ! m'écriai-je. »

C'était sorti tout seul, je n'avais vraiment pas voulu le dire, mais au regard qu'elle me lança, je sentis qu'il fallait que je rectifie le tir.

**o O o**

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait quand même pas pu me faire ça ? En soi, qu'il trouve une petite amie qui me volera mon temps avec lui était déjà horrible, mais qu'en plus elle ait le même prénom que moi… c'était impardonnable. Natsu rouvrit la bouche. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Je mourrais d'envie d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire. J'en avais marre. J'étais désespérée, dépitée, abandonnée.

« Euh… je voulais dire, Lucy, tu n'as qu'à leur dire toi, si tu veux… »

Moi ? De quoi est-ce-qu'il parlait ? Je ne comprenais pas, mais ce que j'avais compris en tout cas c'est que sa petite amie ne s'appelait pas Lucy, j'étais soulagée, réconfortée.

« Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, je comprendrai. »

Erza et Grey me regardaient avec un air surpris. Je devais sans doute avoir le même qu'eux. Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il ait évoqué le moindre nom hier soir, cela m'aurait sûrement marqué.

**o O o**

« Lucy, tu sais de qui il s'agit depuis le début et tu ne nous le dis même pas ? l'interrogea Grey. »

J'étais choquée. Je pensais pourtant que Lucy et moi étions assez proches pour ce genre de confidence. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le dire pour ne blesser personne. Cela avait dû être dure à encaisser pour elle vu l'état dans lequel elle était ce matin. Elle avait sans doute voulu nous épargner la même chose. Cependant, je me sentais assez forte pour savoir, non, je mourrais d'envie de savoir qui pouvait bien attirer l'attention de Natsu au point de lui faire perdre ses penchants combatifs.

Je me rapprochai de l'oreille de Lucy et lui chuchotai les mots suivants :

« Alors, c'est qui ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Lucy… »

Elle se recula soudain rapidement.

**o O o**

« Mais bon sang, j'en sais rien moi qui c'est cette fille ! J'aimerai même ne pas savoir qu'elle existe ? OK ? s'écria Lucy. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais la croire ou si c'était vraiment une bonne actrice. Dans le premier cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait dans cet était si elle ne savait pas que la fille dont j'étais amoureux c'était elle. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

« Lucy ? »

Elle me regarda et de nouveau ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, j'en avais plus qu'assez de la faire pleurer.

« Est-ce-que tu as vraiment compris ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

‒ Bien sûr Natsu ! J'ai peut-être l'air bête des fois, mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide pour autant !

‒ Oh…

‒ Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est pourquoi tu t'obstines à croire que je sais de qui tu parles ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez dur de savoir que tu as une petite copine puissante ? En plus tu voudrais que je dise à tout le monde qui c'est, comme si j'étais contente pour toi ? »

Et là, je compris bien des choses et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, toute la pression des derniers jours s'échappant par ce simple geste.

Les autres me regardaient, sûrement choqués par mon attitude, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Cependant, je vis Lucy commencer à se retourner et à partir sous le regard de mes amis.

**o O o**

Je fis quelques pas pour m'éloigner de ce cauchemar. Je me sentais faible et j'avais peur de m'effondrer si jamais je restais plus longtemps ici.

Soudain, je sentis qu'on m'attrapait par le coude. Je voulu tirer pour que Grey me lâche, mais la main qui me tenait tira plus fort encore et je me retrouvai, non pas contre Grey, mais contre le torse chaud de Natsu. Il me serra fort contre lui et moi je continuais de pleurer.

« Hey, ma belle, ne pleure pas. »

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'en empêcher. Etre tout contre lui ne m'aidait en rien à me calmer. Je voulu m'éloigner mais il me serra encore plus fort.

« Franchement Lucy, tu as tous faux. »

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Il semblait à la fois perplexe, amusé, abasourdie, rassuré et joyeux. Il continua.

« Tu es bien complètement stupide d'avoir pu croire que j'avais une copine. Et j'ai été idiot de ne pas voir que tu n'avais pas compris. »

Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'il tentait de me dire, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

« Qu'est-ce-que… »

‒ Non, attends Lucy, laisse moi parler s'il te plait. »

Je l'écoutai.

« Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé hier, mais pas parce que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais parce que je croyais que tu avais deviné ce que je ressentais quand je te vois. Je voulais te le dire moi-même tu vois, mais je n'osais pas. J'avoue, j'avais peur de ta réaction. Quand j'ai cru que tu l'avais découvert, je me suis empressé de confirmer tes dires, sans même chercher à savoir ce que tu pensais de tout ça, et d'ailleurs sans même chercher à savoir si on parlait de la même chose… »

J'avais donc tout faux depuis le début, j'étais soulagée et à la fois excitée par ce qui allait suivre.

**o O o**

Il fallait que je continue ! Il fallait que je le dise pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment cette fois-ci.

« Natsu, est-ce-que ça veut dire que… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase alors j'enchainais.

« Lucy, il n'y a jamais eu d'autre fille que toi depuis que je te connais, jamais. Tu comprends ?

‒ Je crois… »

**o O o**

C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête et croire qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais en même temps, si je n'y avais pas cru, je n'aurais sans doute jamais remarqué le mal que ça me faisait de le perdre. Je n'aurais jamais remarqué que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour ce garçon si gentil et si souriant.

« Lucy, je vais te le dire aujourd'hui, mais je ne le répèterai pas tous les jours parce que c'est franchement pas facile à dire… »

J'étais toute ouïe, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Il me fixa longuement dans les yeux.

« Lucy, je crois bien que je t'aime. »

Je me sentis rougir et cachai ma tête contre son torse.

**o O o**

J'avais enfin réussit à le lui dire ! Et, à la couleur qu'avaient prises ses joues, j'avais compris que je ne la laissais pas complètement indifférente. J'étais heureux. Finalement j'avais peut-être une petite chance avec elle…

Soudain, je sentis son souffle sur ma poitrine et j'entendis Lucy chuchoter des mots qui me firent frôler le septième ciel.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je t'aime aussi. »

Elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux, elle était tellement mignonne. Et j'étais tellement heureux.

**o O o**

Je l'entendis émettre un petit rire puis il me souleva le menton en souriant.

« Idiote, me murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers moi et de me déposer un léger et tendre baiser sur les lèvres. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour un premier baiser, mais je sentais que cette histoire qui commençait tout en douceur et en délicatesse allait nous emmener loin, très loin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Et voilà, mon premier OS Fairy Tail est fini :)_

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture._

_A bientôt !_

_XOXO_

_M.F_


End file.
